My Dark Prince
by Shinomori's Woman
Summary: Darkness was slowly consuming his senses and he couldn't but give into its call. He couldn't help but satisfy his needs, his wants, his desire- Could she be the one to quench his thirst? Or will she lose herself amidst the spiraling chaos? (Dark Sesh)
1. Chapter 1

_**My Dark Prince**_

**Disclaimers: No, I don't.**

Warm.

And he could feel nothing else as he swayed with the steady beat of the music, her small hands on his proud shoulders. He looked down for a moment, unable to help himself, where his calloused palms cradled her waist gently. The heat her body radiated, it seemed to burn his sinful skin even through the silky layers of her royal green dress. But it was like a delicious piece of pie, scalding but irresistible at the same time.

"My Lord?"

He looked up at the soft voice which never failed to amaze him, seduce him. So many years in exile, yet not a single hint of ill-mannerism in her . He'd pictured an unrefined , rough looking woman when he was informed that the exiled Lord Sanada would be returning with his daughter, but what he found was _so _very different-young, delicate, and innocent. In other words, she was _addictive. _

"Yes?"

His voice was deep, a husky rumble low in his throat and he watched, fascinated, as her blush spread wider. She had a tendency to blush once too often in his presence as he noticed and it made her all the more appealing to him. He remembered very clearly the first time he'd met her, far too clearly for her own good. A small. fragile looking youthful girl, with very bright eyes and a sunshine smile, accompanied by her elegant , experienced father- Lord Sanada. He had introduced his young daughter to the Prince, their savior, the man who had relieved them of their cast away life. He had bowed deeply, expressing his gratitude to his Prince and Lord Savior and her ever so dutiful daughter followed his suite. And he was captivated by her perfect curtsy, her back arched like a bow, one wonderfully strayed lock of hair framing her beautiful face, her neck line dipping just enough to give an enticing glimpse to crave for more.

"The music has stopped, My Lord."

And then he noticed, the grand hall had grown eerie silent, couples had retreated into the expensively decorated sidelines , staring wide eyed at their Lord and the young woman in his arms, a bit too flashy but nonetheless regal at the center of the barren, musicless dance floor. He hadn't yet taken his eyes off her pretty face, as such he didn't miss the uneasy flush spreading slowly up her healthy cheeks. Was she embarrassed to be in his arms? His jaws clenched and his eyes lost its dark brightness at the thought.

"Then we'll dance without the music."

She snapped her doe eyes to meet his, a fleeting nervousness evident in them, conveyed, of course, by his feral, clipped tone. However , she didn't have the time to react as his gentle hold on her waist tightened, blunt nails digging into her soft skin through the thin material of her royal gown. A small gasp made its way through her parted mouth as he pulled her flush against his well-built self, twirling her around the room like a puppet to a master puppeteer-dragging, sliding and dipping accordingly. The audience watched in tensed silence as the Prince led the Lady determinedly across the floor, her green silk trailing in sync with his crimson velvet. The dance stopped sudden and unceremonious- and the hall erupted into obligated applause.

He looked at her with gleaming eyes and her heart thudded wildly in her chest. Maintaining a calm façade, she offered the Prince a small, nervous smile as she bowed indicating it as her request to leave, tugging slightly at their still joined hands. If anything, only his grip closed harder on her dainty palm and her smile faltered as she glanced at him unsurely. His eyes bore into hers for what felt like an eternity before he pressed his lips to the back of her palm and letting go. He disappeared into the crowd just as suddenly as he'd found her, leaving her to wonder-what had just happened?

* * *

The view from the upper balcony was magnificent. It was so high up , one could easily gaze tirelessly as far as the beauty of West stretched- across the grassy land, along the shining river all the way up to the snowy mountains. The balcony itself lacked no splendor, the marble pillars, the artistic railings , blessed with the shine of the starry heaven above, surrounded by the magnificence of the magical land of the Great Dog.

The fair maiden , who was currently the sole occupant of the envious scenery had more on her mind then just to admire the rarity offered before her. Yet, she could not help but relax as the chilly breeze kissed her young flesh, adorning it with a rosy blush. She looked down, her fine fingers gripping the railings for support, her eyes taking in the bustling crowd around the garden. The formal dance was over, with His Majesty's dramatic disappearance but no one dared to question his actions. She assumed dinner had already been served, because now guests were enjoying the free time mingling with friends and family informally.

"Perhaps, I should return to the ball now."

She sighed to herself. She had been here since the last dance, hiding herself from the questioning eyes. She knew it would be the talk of the month now, the Prince and the newly returned Lady. She had just returned, hoping to start a new life, a life she'd only dreamt of in the stranded island. And now it seemed like a forever dream. She'd unknowingly made a scene while making her first formal appearance and she knew, it will not be accepted lightly. She had already harmed her reputation and she was sure earning it back will be anything but easy. Her eyes closed in a wistful prayer, her head tilted towards the moon the words left her mouth in a soft whisper.

" Why me?"

"Because you….." She all but jumped at the sexy voice blowing hot air in her ear and turned abruptly to come face to face with the man in question himself, "… intrigue me."

There was barely a hair's breadth between their bodies, his arms trapping her against the railing and she realized a little too late that turning around was perhaps not the best option. Heart racing with fear and all other chaotic emotions she couldn't decipher at the moment, she raised her eyes to catch his dark ones. Swallowing a lump in her suddenly dry throat, she opened her perched lips in vein attempt to form coherent words.

He thought it was cute, the way she open and closed her mouth like a fish, the way her bottom lip quivered in anxiety , the way her nervous eyes fleeted from him to the side, desperately seeking an escape- all of it. She looked like a frightened deer frozen in view and he found himself enthralled at her helplessness.

"Th-this is not proper!"

The moment of twisted admiration was lost and she was scared to the bones as she watched the playful smirk disappear . She gulped realizing that the words she blurted out of urgency had struck his hidden nerves thus erasing any remaining traces of the gentleman who had asked her to dance this evening. There was nothing gentle about him now, his features taut, a fire burning behind his mesmerizing depths.

"Why do my presence…" She could feel his inner fight to control himself as he gripped the railing harder and involuntarily, she leaned away from his imposing body. " …vexes you so?"

"I…I…" She stammered, unable to see the reason behind his sudden anger.

"You _don't_ want to dance with me, you _don't_ want to be in my proximity, you _don't_ want to be seen with me." He emphasized on each "don't", his tone sending a shiver down her spine. "Do you find me _unworthy_?"

"No!" She almost yelled out of fright. "No! No!" She repeated the negation as if repeating the single word would convey her sincere message to his currently unreasonable senses.

"No?"

The iciness had left his voice, replacing it with a sudden curiosity instead.

"No."

He seemed pleased enough with the answer as he parted slightly to allow a step between them, fooling her with a false sense of relief. Just as her tight nerves began to relax, his words pierced the atmosphere.

"Show me."

**A.N: You review, I write. That's the deal. The next chapter contains what you call "lime", lemons and dark scenes will be abundant as the story progresses. If you don't like, don't read.( was basically written as Narnia fic feat. Ben Barnes but nobody cared...so changed it to Sesh-Rin. If sth is wrong and out of place, pls let me know and i'll fix it.)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

He was looking at her expectantly and she didn't know what to do.

She was scared.

She was nervous.

She was terrified.

And it amazed him. The fear that was flicking in her brown irises fueled his desire. His desire for her, his desire to see that tiny body of hers to crumble under the sheer force of his untamed will.

She swallowed , unsure of what to make of his words, or order perhaps? Amber eyes followed each breath she took, and the way her slender throat curved as she swallowed dryly. But he waited, waited patiently, as patiently as a hunter waited for its prey. He bided his time, he knew, when the time is right, he wouldn't have to strike, but the lamb will offer itself.

Patience was always something he took pride in, but tonight, before her, it was difficult. He adored the lost and vulnerable look on her face but his patience was wearing thin. The teasing curve left the line of his mouth and he took a step back, but the small distance he put between them, seemed more imposing on her already frightened mind.

"Well, then."

His words were sharp, a bit too precise and she involuntarily reached out to stop him as he turned his back to her.

"Wait!"

Her voice trembled and he paused but didn't turn around to face her. His shoulder was proudly poised, as if daring her to stand up to the challenge.

_Show me._

The unsaid words floated in the air between them thickening the chilling atmosphere with undefined physical tension. Seconds ticked by, and she made no move to do something. Until he took another step, that is.

Just when he was ready to be on his way, an eerie warmth spread over his muscular stomach engulfing his senses and he froze. Scant seconds of nerve wrecking silence later, he lowered his briefly disappointed amber eyes and the void orbs widened in surprise, if only for a fraction of a moment. He could almost feel the pounding heart beats resonate in his own ears, as those soft arms wrapped so urgently around his well-built midsection tightened, pressing an equally soft and warm body deeper into his.

"Pl-please."

Her voice was soft , barely a whisper and he felt another wave of that strange warmth calmly wash over him as he felt the touch of her trembling lips burn the skin of his back, even through the layers of dark clothing. His keen ears caught the sound of thudding heart beats but he couldn't differentiate if it was his or hers.

Delicate arms tightened around him almost to the extent of suffocating him but he only felt the tug of his robes sliding slightly off his shoulders, as she clutched at them desperately. He said nothing to reassure her of her actions, whether he was pleased or not, he simply covered her arms with his warm, calloused ones. He relished at the stiffening of the soft flesh flushed against him_._ This time, however, he did make a move as she attempted to retract her arms from around him and pull away. He was faster and his palms were much larger and in no time, her small ones were gathered in his calloused, iron grip, keeping her arms secured around him.

"Not so fast, My Fair Lady." His voice was deep and smooth, a predatory murmur meant just for her ears and she effectively fell silent.

He did not bother looking at her , he was rather busy in studying the perfect arches of her small, transparent nails. They were much different from the sharp, long nails painted a blood red color which regularly scored marks of passion in his back and it made him curious, because he never knew nails could radiate innocence. . He unconsciously clasped her hands more firmly in his grips crushing her supple chest against his massive back. She resumed her struggle at the added pressure and suddenly, he found it irritating.

He spun around swiftly, pushing her away from his body in the process and he missed the peculiar warmth. Instantly, he pulled her back, slamming her back into his chest, his arms holding her captive against him.

Doe eyes widened in fear as burning ambers bore into them. She hadn't seen that look in anyone's eyes before, but on pure female instincts, she recognized it. It was a look of desire, an uncontrolled display of his wants, his raw, primal demand that only she could fulfill.

She parted her lips and closed it abruptly- when did he get so close? Was her own breath as scalding as his? Was he going to…..

His lips were surprisingly soft, very gentle as opposed to the hungry look in his eyes as they landed on her untouched ones. Instinctively, she leaned away, trying to escape his luring touch. His large palm cradled the back of her head, pushing her back against his wanton lips- she grunted at the back of her throat and he smothered the disturbing sound by pressing his mouth deeper against hers. Gripping both her obstructive arms in one hand, he entangled the other in her rich, dark hair using the hold to slant her face to his liking. The angle allowed him to slide his tongue smoothly into her mouth and he was lost.

Her mouth was wet, her mouth was warm. She tasted as sweet as sin, as silky as warm honey. Her taste washed over his senses and he wanted more of it. _All of it_. With a feral groan, he fisted his hand in her hair and yanked her head back with little care, causing her to gasp in pain. He cared naught for her distress as he continued to ravage her mouth- teeth, tongue and lips, opening and closing in mismatched sync.

But it was not enough. And he couldn't get enough. He wanted to drink her in, wanted that sweet scent all over himself. Leaving her wrists free, his hand roamed along the span of her waist, feeling the soft, warm flesh underneath. She pushed against his heaving chest and he didn't even buzz, like he couldn't feel anything but the smoothness of her skin under his palms, the sleekness of the inside of her mouth against his tongue.

She whimpered desperately against his insistent mouth as she felt his expert fingers tug at the back of her dress, wanting to rip it off. She banged her fists wildly, trying to jerk her face away from his, anything to make him stop. Her small fist accidentally connected with his jaw and he pulled away at once, panting for some much needed air.

His arm was still at her back, no longer clawing but just there where as the other loosely dangled from her completely destroyed bun. His eyes were no longer burning but shocked and shadowed as he took in her tear smudged face. It struck him. It struck him more than anything else in his life- he'd been to battle fields, killed men and bathed in blood. It didn't clench his heart, it didn't hurt like tiny arrows piercing through his soul. But watching fresh tears run along her cheeks in continuous flow did, and he didn't understand why.

He retracted his arms form around her in a daze and she stumbled back. He drank in her disheveled look like a starved man and he knew if he stared too long at her bruised lips and swollen mouth he would lose himself again. He gave her a moment to take her decision and flee, but she didn't. She stood there , rooted to the spot, arms hugging herself and eyes glued to the ground.

He took a determined step and she shuddered in fresh memory, but all he did was clasp her wrist and pull her along. His voice rumbled with authority as he spoke.

"Come, I'll escort you home."

**A.N:  I don't think its lime, but I really didn't want Sesshomaru to rip her clothes of so soon. I'm very new at writing "physical things", please be patient with me.**

**This story has no real plot, but I'll be thinking along the way. Its basically about Sesshy's dark nature of wanting Rin, so if you want him to do anything you like to Rin, you can tell me. PM me if you wish.**

**Tc. And thanks for your reviews. Can we make it 25 next time? Pretty please?**

**P.s: How was the kiss?**


End file.
